Flight of the Chimerans
by James Tosches
Summary: In a time of glactic control, the people of Remus IV have a revelation. They no longer want to be the mere pawns of the Chimeran race, a insectoid race that are crazed with galactic domination. Read along for one action packed ride!


Flight of The Chimerans

Chapter 1:

The giant Chimera-class warship flew through the void of space, firing a broadside at a rusted cargo ship. Onboard the cargo ships deck, a general paced around, thinking of the next step. His shiny medals gleamed in the light of the deck. This was General Holkoi Farsider,head general of the Grand Army of Remus IV, a junk ladden industrial planet where a man could go in for a week and come out a fine worker. Though the planet was acidic and crude, the workers were bright,humble,and dignified. Their space fleet,however,was a fastly put together fleet of vessels that hummed and clanked as they moved. To make up,however, their ground forces were the mose dominent force in the whole galaxy. The planets industrial sectors pumped out all manner of supplies,whether it be vehicles,artillery,munitons,and even droids! They had enough raw materials to make a suffeicent space fleet, but their preferred not to intervein when possible. To be honest, the planet Remus IV was entirely self-suffeicent. Holkoi was a decorated general, who had quickly risen up the ranks from a petty private to a tactical genius. But unfortunately on this occasion he had no thoughts, for a 500 pound shell fired from the chimeran warship quickly crippled the engines. Holkoi walked up to a nearby nav-compuet and said "Any information, navigator?". The navigator seemed to spring up from his chair and said "Sir! There appears to have been engine failure in all 4 engines!". Holkoi cursed under his breath. "Then we have no time to fool. Call all crew to the airlock, full weapons, and prepare to be boarded." The navigator quickly picked up the comlink and said briskly, "All crew personnel prepare to be boarded by the Chimerans- he was cut of by the other comlink buzzing. "Should i pick it up, General?" he asked. "You may." Holkoi responded. The comlinked chatered. In a few seconds, a clicking,buzzing, voice filled the air. "Pe cono me coo taka he dosama kok hoda." Holkoi looked disgusted. "Translate" he told the comlink. In a default voice the computer said "Prepare to be boarded, Cooperate or be crushed." Holkoi was disgusted by this. "Lets go take care of these insects. I would like you to stay here navigator, do you understand?" The navigator quickly shook his head automatically up and down. "Hopefully,son, i'll be back." Holkoi went down under his command desk and picked up his modified PAZ-185 rifle and ran down the hall, out of sight. When he arrived to the airlock, the hysteria was deafining. "Everybody Quiet" Holkoi yelled. "Men, this is a dire situation. We are about to be boarded by 8-foot tall bugs that care about only one thing, and that is to kill you. Their rage in battle is unparrelled to anything you have seen. All i have to say is aim for their head. God bless you all". All the soldiers put their guns up to the airlock, strong with morale because of their nearby General. The banging of the airlock meant that it was getting crushed in. "Everybody brace yoursel- He was cut of by the 10 ton blast door getting blown, maiming 10 young soldiers in its path. "Holy Shit! they yelled. "Open fire! Scatter Them, Put a slug right in their head!" A young soldier made a dash at a Chimeran, and the Chimeran punched through him. His torso went flying and rolled over to Holkoi. "For the love of- A flying supply crate was bashed over his head. "Pe no coo se ick mea tang ka too! Holkoi picked up his fallen rifle. "You fucking bug, you want to go? We can go! The bug stood over him, contemplating his fate. "Ya, think. Maybe this will help!" Holkoi pulled out his PAZ-185 rifle and pumped 20 rounds in the insects head. The bug fell. "Men, keep firing!" was all Holkoi could say. In the course of 20 minutes, the smoke cleared. Sheer carnage littered the floor. Bodys were cut in half, legs were gone, men screaming, bugs screaming. The medics came rushing in. "Sir! The Chimeran warship has jumped to hyperspace. We lost them!" the young medic said. Holkoi replied "I have no explanation to why they ran, but they did. Crew report soldier? The medic replied "Out of the crew of 1,234, only 56 remain. The statistics are grim, then. Off you go." Holkoi ran back to the command deck, which was full of injured men. "We are ploting a coarse to Sultan, men. I advise you to remember this day, for you all fought valiantly. The Sultan people will be able to patch you all up. I advise you medics to take the injured to heal pods. We will reach Sultan in 1 day. Until then, God bless you all".

End of Chapter 1


End file.
